


Couch and Sword of Chateau Jakku

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Haunting, Hurt/Comfort, Huxloween 2020, Multi, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Huxloween 2020 Day 4: GhostsHux and Kylo are ghosts attached to haunted items that boutique hotel owners Finn and Rey bought for the hotel.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Couch and Sword of Chateau Jakku

Rey and Finn were excited to hear there was an estate sale with rumored haunted items. The items inside the decrepit Arkanis Manor were in surprisingly great condition. Finn tried to be discreet with his EMF meter but only got an eye roll from the estate manager. Rey was naturally gifted and instantly went upstairs to the guest bedroom on the left.

"Ah! Fantastic!" Rey exclaimed.

Hux was startled realizing the young woman was looking straight at him. He pointed at himself and she nodded enthusiastically before calling for Finn. Her partner comes in with a slight frown, "What's up?"

Rey beamed, "We've got a true ghost! Now we have to figure out if he's attached to something."

Finn's brows went up, "Really? Awesome!"

Hux watched as Finn walked around the room with the meter. He didn't know if he was attached to something. He couldn't remember much at all to be honest.

Finn frowned as the meter barely registered anything from the decor in the room. Rey huffed in frustration, worried that Hux was attached to the building itself or was linked to something somewhere else. She closed her eyes and then looked at Hux in his eyes, "Where's your home?"

Suddenly he was downstairs on his favorite couch. He looked up at the loud stomping of Rey's feet as she ran around. He felt giddiness for the first time in over a century as she jumped down two stairs at a time. She saw him and cheered. Ignoring the shushing from other buyers, Rey sat down on the couch, "I'm taking you home!"

The Chateau Jakku was a tragic mishmash of Victorian Rococo. Hux lamented every time he saw Morris & Co mashed up with overly ornate gilded furniture amongst the dozen guest rooms. He tried to tell Rey about the inaccuracies but she seemed to not fully hear him. She said it was like he was talking underwater. Exasperated, they reached a middle ground of dream walking. They would move the vase on the dresser of Rey's and Finn's bedroom to signal they needed to commune.

Rey laughed when he revealed that her decor faux pas was all he had issue with. With a little digging, he admitted he was getting a little bored when the guests aren't around. 

The next day Finn calls for him. Finn flusters, not quite sure if he had an audience or not, and explains audiobooks to the seemingly empty room. Hux is fascinated as Finn starts the Fellowship of the Ring on what he explained to be a CD player. He showed Hux how to play and pause the story. Finn startled as Hux pressed the button to pause. They both laughed as Hux pressed the button again to play. Hux ached a little that Finn couldn't hear his appreciation. He tentatively pats Finn's shoulder.

Finn yelps but then giggles with excitement, "Wow! I could see you kinda!"

Hux tilts his head and firmly presses his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn gasps taking in the tall red head wearing a nearly unsettlingly sheer silk dressing gown with an ornate print that complemented the ice blue couch. Finn ducked his head, "Hello, neighbor."

Hux smiled and gave a nod in return.

\---

Hux hadn't realized how accustomed he was to his new life until Finn brought home the longsword. The young couple were fretting where to hang the monstrous blade. They settled with the wall beside Hux's couch in the sitting room.

Rey was rambling to Hux about the new spectral resident. A knight in the late medieval era is believed to be haunting the sword. What Rey knew for certain was that the name Ben Solo was attached to the sword.

A hulking, angry man appeared when she said that name. He growled and only Hux was startled. He quickly deduced that he could only see him. A few minutes of blabber, Rey admitted that she can only sense his presence. She has yet to see him.

It may be a blessing. He had a terrifying gash nearly bisecting his skull. His black robes were singed and torn. Hux was deeply unsettled but his strict upbringing of etiquette kicked in.

"Hello, sir. This sword belongs to you?"

Eyes of rage took him in and softened. To Hux's relief and awe, the gash faded away. Before him was still a broad man, but with soft facial features. Nearly boyish. Hux blushed, "You probably don't know what I'm saying."

"Of course I do. Don't listen to her. I'm not from the past. I was killed five years ago!"

Hux startled, "Oh! Oh, dear. Do you want them to solve your murder? We could do that."

"No. I kinda like this. But call me Kylo. You are?" The ghost came closer to Hux with a hand extended.

Hux felt a flutter when their hands didn't pass each other. He replied softly, "I'm Hux. It's pretty decent here. When there are guests, I like to do a little show. A bit of levitation and what not."

Kylo seemed to perk up, "Really? Awesome."

Hux gave him a look, unsure where that rage is lurking. "I believe we have a couple on their honeymoon tomorrow. I tend to brush their hair to tickle their fancy."

Kylo laughed, "Here I thought you'd be boring and uptight!"

\---

Hux learned that Kylo was a Renaissance Faire Re-enactor, thus the odd clothing. Kylo deeply enjoyed juggling amongst the guests of the Chateau. Hux found the raucous man charming. However he caught himself cleaning up after Kylo a bit. Hux deduced quickly that mentioning the name Ben was the key to unlocking Kylo's rage. Hux carefully hid the name placard and thought that was that.

"Where's the Ben Solo sword?" An obnoxious tourist stumbled into the sitting room due to their children rushing in.

As the family filled the room, Hux felt the oxygen leave. Kylo howled dropping the comic book of Finn's he was reading. The killing blow tore open his skull. Hux froze in terror but snapped into action when the children screamed. Realizing that Kylo was visible to the living, Hux darted to Finn outside of the Chateau. Rey was in town. 

Finn cursed as Hux pushed himself into his body. Thinking as HARD as he could, Finn heard him and sprinted to the sitting room. All the furniture was twisting in a whirl. The family was in the hall terrified. Kylo was crackling in and out of their view with each heaving breath. 

Finn clenched his fists and stomped straight up to Kylo, "Dude, chill."

Kylo's glowing eyes stared at him, "I will when they leave."

Finn sighed shaking his head, "Can't do. But you can calm down, right?"

Hux watched with jealousy that Kylo could easily communicate with Finn. But Hux did have importance. "Kylo, tell him that the name is your trigger!"

Finn gasps as Kylo reverts back to his whole self while staring off to the side. Kylo's head tilted as if listening. He then turned to Finn, "I-um- Hux says to get rid of the name of the sword. Say it belonged to Kylo Ren."

"Why?" Finn frowned at the odd name.

"Because I'm Kylo Ren."

"Oh. But Snoke-"

The lights broke as Kylo howled in pain at the name of his murderer. Finn winced at the sounds and yelled, "Kylo! Sorry! We'll change everything!"

Kylo was fading in and out even for Hux. Hux felt a deep ache and found himself floating over to behind Kylo. He let himself wrap his arms around Kylo and mutter soothing nonsense. Kylo stiffened but relaxed as Hux stroked the gash on his side. To Hux's relief, Finn seemed not to notice.

"Please do," Kylo sighs exhaustedly and the furniture floats back down to the floor. Only Hux's couch goes to where it should. Books fall off the bookshelves and the reading lamps are on their sides on the side tables. Hux rests his chin on Kylo's shoulder once Finn ushers the family to the gardens.

They swayed together for a few minutes before Kylo shuddered in silent sobs. Hux sighed and moved to face him, "It's going to be okay. We want you here."

Kylo gave him a shy, guilty look, "You want me here?"

Hux blushed, "Yes, I want you with me."

\---

"Remember, we have a company retreat all week starting at four pm today. So please keep it down during their group exercises," Rey muttered while changing the discs of the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes series. She pretended she did not see Kylo laying with his head on Hux's lap while Hux ran a hand through his hair. To her relief, she and the few other supernaturally gifted seemed to see the ghostly couple when they doted over each other. She did deal with the occasional complaint from guests but they were under the impression it was raucous guests, not the ghosts.

"Okay," Kylo speaks for Hux and himself. 

Rey gives them a nod and moves on to get ready for the guests. Hux tilts his head, "I think she can see us, not just you."

Kylo hummed, "Yeah. Though seeing me hover partially from the couch with my hair moving would be enough of a hint for her."

Hux gave a little huff, "So I should refrain when she's in the room?"

Kylo turns to nuzzle Hux's abdomen, "Don't ever refrain."

Hux sighs feeling a deep peace. This is where they were meant to be.

END


End file.
